The invention relates to a device for the identification of an object, possibly for selecting that object from among other objects, of the type comprising an insert incorporated into the object and exhibiting shape parameters forming a code for the identification of the object and detectable with the assistance of a detection means such as a beam of X-rays or ultrasounds or a magnetic field and an emitter of the detection means as well as a receiver of the detection means after interaction with the insert.
One already knows devices of this type. The shape parameters of the insert are constituted by a portion of a particular configuration such as a notch possibly of complex shape or a surface carrying a bar-code for example.
Inserts of this type have proved to be not usable in some application cases. Thus for providing complex structures such as automotive vehicles from parts prefabricated with the assistance of robots and of automatic mounting production lines it is necessary to be able to select each part from among a great number of other parts. To solve this problem, one has contemplated to incorporate into these parts identification inserts. Now one has become aware of the inconvenience of the inserts used heretofore which resides in the fact that the identification safety of the parts to be selected is very low in view of the variation of the orientation of the insert in the beam or field of the detection means. To the extent where it is too expensive and practically impossible to always provide for the same orientation of the insert, this mode besides very effective of identification is not applicable in all the cases of utilization where that orientation invariable from one part to another one may not be strictly provided for.